Nowadays some pocketable personal accompanyings are becoming more and more delicate, nobby and luxurious that it seems as if they were rather a representation of the social position and education level of their owner than some indispensible personal facilities as they originally functioned. With the development and progression of science and technolegy, such articles are further equipped with accessory fashinable scientific achievements to diversify their styles and to multiply their functions e.g. digital watch pens, lighter pens, calculator pens, digital-watch lighters, etc. has been known to the world hitherto.
Many people have the tendency to forget their personal articles after use which may incur considerable money loss in using the aforesaid, trivial yet costly modern personal accompanyings. Take examples for the widely used pens and lighters with quality and efficiency just above average, the price may range from dozens to hundreds dollars, not to mention those more luxurious, nobby ones. Thus a casual negligence may cause inexpiable rue not only because of the apparent value of such goods due to their market prices, but also that they may have particular meanings to the owners as a permanant souvenir or some corresponding things of which the value is inestimable.
With a view to secure the people, especially those absent-minded ones, from the vexation caused by their carelessness, an appropriate attachment of such articles to remind their keepers has become absolutely and urgently needed.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide one kind of alarm devices affixed to the pocketable personal accompanyings, and particularly concerns one that is triggered by abnormal positioning to remind the user not to forget to take them along leaving after having used such articles.
It is another object of this invention to provide one kind of alarm devices for pocketable personal accompanyings composed of simply a few tiny component parts which occupy very little space after assembled hence greatly lower the cost of production and permit such device be conveniently and practically applied broadly to various kinds, styles, and types of pocketable personal accompanyings.
It is a further object of the invention to provide one kind of electronical reminders comprising such component parts as mercury cell, mercury switch, IC, miniature loudspeaker, buzzer, etc. whereof the mercury cell provides the requisite power source which is disconnected when the remindered article is duly positioned yet become connected by abnormal positioning to yield signal through the fuction of the IC, and the signal is made audible by the loudspeaker which emits a buzzing sound.